Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic!
Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic! 'is a nighttime performance at Universal's Islands of Adventure Orlando and 'Universal Studios Manhattan ' which features fireworks, fountains, flames, lasers and as well as costumed performances. The attraction's story focuses on Woody Woodpecker fighting off all Universal Villains, Horror Movie Villains and other LP Villains as they try to turn Woody's dream into a Nightmare! Also this show also focuses on the spirit of Universal movies. The show is considered to be the most technologically complex shows Universal has ever built Ever since the show opened, it was a critical success and one of the Universal's most popular attractions next to Journey Through The Land Before Time and SpyroSpin. History Of The Show/Development Of The Show In December 1994 during the Construction of 'Universal Studios Manhattan 'Thomas L. Williams the CEO of Universal Parks & Resorts and Universal Creative got the attention by two Disney attractions Fantasmic! and ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter he had an idea about what if comping the two in one attraction this Project was called Project W (Later named Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic!) a upcoming E-Ticket Thrill star nightshow attraction show so he asked Universal Creative to get ideas for the upcoming E-Ticket Thrill star nightshow attraction By Using A story about Woody Woodpecker fighting off all Universal Villains, Horror Movie Villains and other LP Villains as they try to turn Woody's dream into a Nightmare! Also this show also focuses on the spirit of Universal movies.Thomas L. Williams loved this idea so they used that idea by Same technology From Fantasmic! in Late 1995 they bouth the rights to Nightmare on Elm Street franchise,The Gremlins and The Friday the 13th franchise to use for the upcoming show In 1997 When 'Universal Studios Manhattan Opened, Universal Studios Manhattan Had Its First Thrill Show Called Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic! the show was one of the most popular shows that Universal ever made And Had Great Reviews And also was considered the scariest and darkest attraction universal has ever made in the park due to most parts taking place in darkness,frightening imagery including depictions of violence and blood and loud noises. In late 1998 due to the attraction's popularity it was announced that it would be coming to Universal's Islands of Adventure Orlando. TBA Safety Sign This a nighttime water show that contains pyrotechnics, loud noises, smoke and water effects and frightening imagery. You May Get Wet! WARNING!/BEWARE! Due to the frighthing imagery in this show, Parental Discretion is Advised! To expierence this show, you must be free from * Medical Sensitivites to Smoke, Strobe effects and Fire effects. Show In the Pre-Show from top of Laemmle Lake/Universal Mountain Theater (NY), Adventure Lagoon (FL).Thomas L. Williams has created favorite plans of heros since he got thinking about Woody's dream, for his animation Woody knock the door and he said hey Mr. Tom, come over here, Thomas L. Williams invite to join the stage for Woody's interview. Freddy brings the Villains. The Villains has a plan to destroyed Woody's dream. Female Narrator says "Welcome to Nightastic!! Tonight, our friend and host Woody Woodpecker uses his vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy. Nothing is more wonderful than the imagination, for in a moment, you can experience a beautiful fantasy or an exciting adventure, but Before our adventure begins, please listen to these safety rules. This show contains pyrotechnics, strobe lights, smoke effects, loud noises, and frightening imagery including depictions of violence and blood which could be too scary for young children. And for your safety, remain seated throughout the entire show, and watch out! The seats will bounce up and down during the show! But beware, nothing is more powerful than the imagination, for it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare. Are the powers of Woody's incredible imagination strong enough and bright enough to withstand the evil forces that invade Woody's dream? You are about to find out. For we now invite you to join Woody, and experience Nightastic!!… a journey beyond your wildest imagination." The show begins with Woody in formal attire directing a water show on the river. The show's signature water projection screens are activated, onto which animation from the magic sequence and the "Imagination" theme accompany the animation as Woody conducts animated shooting stars pyrotechnics launched from the six pyrotechnic barges on the river. From there, the falling stars of the Woody's magic scene morph into flowers, and after a brief interlude, into a jungle Madagascar scene. Elephants, lions, giraffes, monkeys, birds, ostriches, crocodiles, rhinos, and cheetahs begin to herd in the mountain. Neon animals make noise and dance around on the mountain while Alex,Marty,Melman,Gloria,King Julien and the penguins do a dance on floats traveling across the water. The Dinosaurs Head Laughs, The music segues to a contemporary rendition of "Jurassic Park Theme" from the movie, as The Jurassic Park Dinosaurs appear onscreen and in the form of performers on the mountain. And then transition into a sequence based on The Land Before Time As Littlefoot And The Gang do a dance on floats traveling across the water set to Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy. And then transition into a sequence based on Beetlejuice's He then shows Woody his powers while singing a song similar to Friend Like Me from Aladdin called Jump in the Line. Beetlejuice then disappears causing Woody to go underwater causing a transition into a sequence based on Spongebob and then An Jaws interacts with live splash effects on the river. The storyline progresses as Woody notices his dream becoming darker as he is sucked down a whirlpool on a spell book. After his eyes were shown wondering where he is, a airship lost in a night stormy sea at night is shown. where Optimus Prime battles Megatron in a fighting/projection stunt sequence. similar to the to the Peter Pan Vs Hook segemnt in Fantasmic. After the fight ends, the whole mountain goes dark. Then we hear Love at First Sight beginning to play as the water screens shows a montage of Spyro and Cynder in love with water and lighting effects. And then transition into a sequence based on Back to the Future,The Secret Life of Pets,Sing,The Fast and the Furious,All Dogs Go to Heaven,Shrek,Peanuts,Harry Potter and Despicable Me The music takes on an ominous tone as Woody's dream takes a turn for the worse as Ozzy from The Land Before Time II on stage,calling for Malefor which appears onscreen in animated form. Ozzy informs Malefor that the Heros always win than the villains lose, and that "in Woody's imagination, beauty and love will always survive." Angered by this, Malefor concocts a spell amidst pyrotechnics, lasers, and other special effects, and makes Woody weak, causing him to fall to the ground, Malefor now has the power to control Woody's mind, Malefor invokes some of the most infamous villains of all time. Pennywise uses his magic to send Woody to the Sewers. After escaping a wave of lava, Woody encounters Pennywise, who transforms into a giant spider from part 2 of the 1990's the mini series appearing on both the stage and the mist screens. Seeing a exit door, Woody goses through it,assuming it will help him. The mist screens turn on again, Unfortunately, It led Him into a unkown room as Woody notices a figure in a body bag standing outside the classroom. he finds the body bag being dragged down the hall. Turning the corner, Woody knocks over a girl wearing a green and red striped sweater who demands Woody to show him his hall pass. After telling the girl off and running down the hall, the girls calls out for Woody in a masculine voice. Looking back, Woody sees her wearing the finger knives and instructing him not to run in the hallway. Woody follows the trail of blood into the boiler room, where he is chased by the Freddy Krueger as Woody escapes from being killed as Woody then encounters Drake the Penguin to try‘s to knock him away while singing "Don't Make me Laugh". After the song,Woody finds him sel in a Toy Factory as Chucky decides to kill Woody He then loses one of his hands, which he replaces with his knife, but still goes after Woody as he finds him self room there is a room filled with Little Green Army Men toys shooting guests with toy pop guns. Chucky will pop up wearing a green helmet and shoot with a real gun. (It's really a disguised tap gun.) as he try’s to shot him but missed Chucky murders a factory worker by slashing him in the cheek and causing toy eyeballs to go into his sockets. Woody then put him into a machine and activate an emergency assembly, causing various arms and legs to go into his torso. Unfortunately Chucky escapes by cutting off his own waist. Woody is knocked by the worker's corpse swinging on a crane. Chucky then starts crawling over to Woody and lunges at him, but his knife gets stuck in a radiator, and this gives a distraction for Woody to escape suddenly the Gremlins who try to attack him Then Woody remembers that in the movie Gremlins, the Gremlins were defeated by bright lights. Woody then orders all of the guests to take out their cell phones and cameras and snap as many flash photos as possible. Through strobe lights on the screen and sound effects, the Gremlins are defeated by the flashes and disappear into a cloud of smoke before the tram moves on and finishes the tour. The disapearence of the monsters is created by a fog machine and trap doors. then Freedy theen calls upon Plankton who then calls Jason, who shows some the most memorable kills from the Friday The 13th franchise As Jason finishes,the mountain once again goes dark as Woody's eyes appear on the mist screen, saying "it's gone dark again!" Unknown to guests, During the transition, a turntable on the mountain rotates in darkness as a trumpet plays in the background, the lights turn on and the mist screens go up as Roll Back the Rock to the Dawn of Time plays. Rex's stomps causes the seats to bounce up and down. After the musical number, Woody suddenly encounters Ripto, which he uses "all the powers of hell" to transform into a 30ft tall Sharptooth (Achieved with TBA). Woody runs away from the Sharptooth, not knowing what to do. Then Woody hears a voice that says "Face your fears young lad, use your magic and save your dream!" the finale begins as Woody shoots pyro from his hands and stuns the Sharptooth. His fellow heroes then join the fight via the mist screens! After a few minutes of fghtnig, woody finds a swoad and stabs it into the chest of the Sharptooth, defeating the villains once, and for all! Woody then is seen driving a ferryboat with all the characters that appeared in the show. After doing some magic. Woody bows and waves to the audience as the mountain goes dark for a few seconds,The cartoons start to talk all at once as they exit (which triggers the hidden leg ticklers underneath the seats again). The Female announcer then tells the audience to gather up their personal belongings as they exit. then the lights come on guests are told to exit. Attraction facts * Official debut:'''June 17, 1997 (NY). May 28th, 1999 (FL). * '''Location: Laemmle Lake/Universal Mountain Theater (NY), Adventure Lagoon (FL). * Show length: 36 minutes * Producers: '''Universal Creative ,Landmark Entertainment,Amblin Entertainment and Universal Animation Studios * '''Executive producer: Steven Spielburg * Audio: LCS matrix audio system with WildTracks audio playback software * Control: Fully Automated by SMPTE timecode * Seats: '''Hydraulic Theater Seats. * '''Score: '''James Horner * '''Director and conception: '''Thomas L. Williams * '''Show cost: approx. $30,000 per evening. * Manufacturers: '''Intamin, ITEC Productions. Films / TV shows / Video Games featured in the show * The Land Before Time 1-14 * We're Back: a Dinosaur Story * The Pebble and the Penguin * All Dogs Go to Heaven franchise * Friday the 13th franchise * Nightmare on Elm Street franchise * Child's Play franchise * Jurassic Park franchise * Crash Bandicoot franchise * Back to the Future franchise * Gremlins 1 (1984) and 2 (1990) * It (1990) * SpongeBob SquarePants (added in 1999) * Transformers franchise (added in 2010) * The Simpsons (added in 2010) * Spyro the Dragon franchise (added in 1999) * Madagascar franchise (added in 2010) * Beetlejuice * Jaws * South Pacific * Once Upon A Mattress * Futurama (added in 1999) * The Secret Life Of Pets (added in 2017) * Sing (added in 2017) * The Fast and the Furious (added in 2006) * Shrek franchise (added in 2006) * Harry Potter franchise (added in 2010) * Despicable Me franchise (adedd in 2017) * Peanuts series Heroes * Woody Woodpecker * Littlefoot * Cera * Ducky * Petrie * Spike * Rex * Woog * Elsa * Dweeb * Hubie * Rocko * Marina * Charlie B. Barkin * Itchy Itchiford * SpongeBob SquarePants (added in 1999) * Optimus Prime (added in 2010) * Homer (added in 2010) * Marge (added in 2010) * Bart (added in 2010) * Lisa (added in 2010) * Maggie (added in 2010) * Spyro (added in 1999) * Sparx (added in 2010) * Cynder (added in 2010) * Sparx (added in 1999) * Elora (added in 1999) * Hunter (added in 1999) * Crash * Coco * Crunch (added in 2000) * AkuAku * Dr. Alan Grant * Dr. Ellie Sattler * Dr. Ian Malcolm * Marty McFly * Dr. Emmett "Doc" Brown * Alex (added in 2006) * Marty (added in 2006) * Melman (added in 2006) * Gloria (added in 2006) * King Julien (added in 2006) * Penguins (added in 2006) * Beetlejuice Villains * Sharptooth * Ozzy and Strut * Ichy and Dil * Carface * Drake * Professor Screweyes * Jason * Freddy * Chucky * Gremlins * Pennywise * Plankton (added in 1999) * Megatron (added in 2010) * Sideshow Bob (added in 2010) * Kango and Kodos (added in 2010) * Malefor (added in 2010) * Gnasty Gnorc (added in 1999) * Ripto (added in 1999) * Sorceress (added in 2000) * Dr Cortex * UkaUka * Tiny * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Dingodile * Dr. N. Gin * T-Rex (Jurassic Park) * Biff Tannen * Jaws Cast *Billy West as Woody Woodpecker/Sparx *Gabriel Damon as Littlefoot *Candace Hutson as Cera *Aria Curzon as Ducky/Elora *Will Ryan as Petrie *Rob Paulsen as Spike / Strut *Frank Welker as Sharptooth *Jeff Bennett as Ozzy / Ichy *Tress MacNeille as Dil/Sorceress *John Goodman as Rex *Rene LeVant as Woog *Felicity Kendal as Elsa *Charles Fleischer as Dweeb *Kenneth Mars as Professor Screweyes *Burt Reynolds as Charlie B. Barkin *Dom DeLuise as Itchy Itchiford *Vic Tayback as Carface *Martin Short as Hubie *Jim Belushi as Rocko *Annie Golden as Marina *Ari Lehman as Jason Voorhees *Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger *Brad Dourif as Charles Lee Ray/Chucky *Howie Mandel as Gizmo *Tim Curry as It / Pennywise the Dancing Clown / Drake *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants/Spyro/Hunter *Mr. Lawrence as Plankton *Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime *Hugo Weaving as Megatron/Malefor *Micheal Gough as Ghasty Gnorc *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson / Kodos *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Kesley Grammer as Sideshow Bob/Ripto *Harry Shearer as Kang *E.G Daily as Cynder *Brendan O'Brien as Crash Bandicoot / Dr. Cortex / Tiny / Dr. N. Gin *Vicki Winters as Coco *Kevin Michael Richardson as Crunch *David Siller as AkuAku *Clancy Brown as UkaUka *Michael Ensign as Dr. Nefarious Tropy *William Hootkins as Dingodile *Sam Neill as Dr. Alan Grant *Laura Dern as Dr. Ellie Sattler *Jeff Goldblum as Dr. Ian Malcolm *Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly *Christopher Lloyd as Dr. Emmett "Doc" Brown *Thomas F. Wilson as Biff Tannen *Ben Stiller as Alex *Chris Rock as Marty *Davis Schwimmer as Melman *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria *Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien *Tom McGrath as Skipper *Chris Miller as Kowalski *John DiMaggio as Rico *Christopher Knights as Private *Michael Keaton as Beetlejuice Songs * Let your Dreams be Free by The Universal Chorus (Played during TBA) * I Love to Move It by Will.i.am (from Madagascar) (Played during the Jungle Madagascar scene ) * Jurassic Park Theme by John Williams (from Jurassic Park) (Played during Jurassic Park scene that is simaler to the Pink Elephants scene in Fantasmic!) * Dance Of The Sugar Plum Fairy by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky (Played During the The Land Before Time sequence) * Jump In the Line by Harry Belafonte (from Beetlejuice) (played during the Beetlejuice scene) * Love at First Sight by Madonna (played during Spyro and Cynder love sequence) * Roll Back (The Rock) To the Dawn of Time by John Goodman, Little Richard and The B-52s (from We're Back! A Dinosaur’s Story) (Played During TBA) * Don't Make Me Laugh by Tim Curry (from The Pebble and the Penguin) (Played during TBA) * '''TBA Seats Blue Seats you be dry Red Seats you may get wet. Nightastic! Food Zone Cafe A indoor/outdoor restaurant that is near the show area seating where guests can get food or drinks before the show stars or during the show stars but during the ending of the show the restaurant area closes Restaurant The restaurant features many different stuff from the show and on the 2nd floor is the party room. Menu Hamburgers, sandwiches and subs * Hamburger * Cheeseburger * Woody's Slider - Char-broiled mini burger with American cheese served with choice of side and drink * Chicken sandwich * Grilled Chicken - served with choice of side and drink * Grilled Chicken - served with choice of side and drink * Meatball Subs * Turkey Breast (A Turkey sub) * Veggie Delite (A veggie sub) Appetizers * Mozzarella Sticks * Spyro's Toastin' Hot Chicken Freedyadillas - Red bell peppers, green onions, Monterey Jack, cheddar cheese, pico de gallo, avocado cream sauce, sour cream * Dual Dip - Shrimp and Artichoke Dip plus Chili con Queso Dip * Garlic Cheese Breadsticks - OUR HOMEMADE PIZZA CRUST TOPPED WITH FRESH GARLIC, SPACE ALIENS SEASONING GOUP AND A DOUBLE DOSE OF OUR SPECIAL CHEESE BLEND. FOR GARLIC BREAD LOVERS, IT DOESN’T GET MUCH BETTER THAN THIS! * Pepperoni Flatbread * Bruschetta - Tomatoes, herbed cheese, toasted focaccia bread, balsamic glaze * Colosso Beef - Nachos for Two - Monterey Jack, cheddar cheese, black beans, pico de gallo, green onions, sour cream TBA Dogs * Hot dogs * Chili dogs * Corn dogs Pizzas/Italian cuisine * Cheese Pizza * Pepperoni Pizza * Cartoon Pizza - A mini kids sized pizza Cheese or pepperoni served with choice of side and beverage * Meatastic Pizza (A Pizza with Pepperoni,Sausage,Mini Meatballs,Bacon and Canadian Bacon.) * Heathtasic Pizza (A vegetable pizza) * Taco Pizza - SEASONED TACO MEAT, BLACK OLIVES, OUR SPECIAL-CHEESE BLEND, DICED TOMATOES, LETTUCE, TORTILLA CHIPS AND JALAPENO PEPPERS. * Spaghetti and Meatballs * Cuban Pizza -BAR-B-QUE PORK, HAM AND PICKLES COMBINED WITH OUR CUBAN SAUCE ON OUR SPECIAL-CHEESE BLEND PIZZA. * Fettuccini Chicken * The Land Before Time Chicken (The Land Before Time shaped chicken nuggets ) Sides * Kraft Macaroni and Cheese * Hunter's World Famous Kebabs - TBA. * Waffle Fries * ShrimpTIME - Popcorn shrimp & The Land Before Time Chicken served with choice of side and drink * Seasonal Vegetables * French Fries * Pretzel Bites - AUTHENTIC BAVARIAN PRETZEL BITES SERVED WITH OUR HONEY MUSTARD AND NACHO CHEESE * Lobster Tail * Onion Rings * Seasoned Fries Seafood * Fish-N-Chips - English-style with seasoned fries, coleslaw, tartar sauce * Shrimp Marinara - Linguini pasta, garlic, basil, white wine, tomatoes, crushed red pepper, marinara sauce, Parmesan cheese * Camp Crystal Lake Fried Shrimp - with tartar and cocktail sauce, seasoned fries, coleslaw * Shrimp Marinara - Linguini pasta, garlic, basil, white wine, tomatoes, crushed red pepper, marinara sauce, Parmesan cheese * Lemon Salmon - with pappardelle pasta, mushrooms, asparagus, red pepper, artichoke hearts, lemon-Alfredo sauce Pastas * Lasagna - Tomato, meat sauce, ricotta, mozzarella, Parmesan cheese * Nightasic Pasta - Sautéed Zucchini, yellow squash, sun-dried and Roma tomatoes, linguini, arugula, mozzarella cheese,Tomato sauce and basil oil ** Nightasic Pasta with Shrimp - Sautéed Zucchini, yellow squash, sun-dried and Roma tomatoes, linguini, arugula, mozzarella cheese,Tomato sauce and basil oil ** Nightasic Pasta with Chicken '''- Sautéed Zucchini, yellow squash, sun-dried and Roma tomatoes, linguini, arugula, mozzarella cheese,Tomato sauce and basil oil * '''Mushroom Ravioli - Lobster cream sauce, Roma tomatoes, spinach. Add shrimp. * Island Chicken and Shrimp Pasta - Jerk seasoning, peppers, asparagus, mushrooms, white wine alfredo sauce, linguini Beverages * Water * Capri Sun Roarin' Waters * Milk * Apple Juice * Nesquik Chocolate Milk Non-alcohol Note: '''Coca-Cola products only. * Coca-Cola * Diet Coke * Coke Zero * Sprite * Fanta Desserts * '''Chocolate Mountain River- Creamy chocolate pudding with crushed Oreo cookies and gummy worms * Woody's Sundae - A chocolate chip cookie topped with a choice vanilla or chocolate ice cream & chocolate sauce * Chocolate Mountain (for Four) - Chocolate fudge cake, ice cream, whipped topping, fudge and caramel sauce, Butterfinger® crumbs * SpongeBob Lime Pie - Graham cracker crust, raspberry sauce, whipped topping * Sorbet Sampler - Mango and raspberry sorbet, raspberry sauce * Homer's Dohnut Bites (for Two) - Chocolate and vanilla donut holes, powdered sugar, caramel and chocolate sauces * Chocolate Pudding Cake - '''TBA. * '''Spyro'a Dragon Sundae - '''TBA. * '''Cartoon Milkshakes - '''Bacon N' Vanilla, Strawberry Banana Blueberry, or Triple Chocolate Cookies N' Cream. * '''TBA. Nightastic! Emporium The store can be found at the entrance/exit of the show. It sells the merchindise of the show such as clothing, apperal, toys, DVDs and everything else. Triva * The show has underwent some major refurbishments in 2000, 2006, 2010, and 2017 Gallery TBA 2017 Refurbishment (Nightastic 2.0) in November 2016, the attraction shut down for a 6 month Major refurbishment that tock place from November 2016 to May 2017 that included new Heros and Villans to the show With plans to Re-master the entire ride film in High definition update the ride's mechanics, replace the shows Projectors with HD projectors. Category:Universal Category:Universal attractions Category:Nighttime Shows Category:Fanon Category:Woody Woodpecker Category:The Land Before Time Category:Fireworks